Active materials include those compositions that can exhibit a change in stiffness properties, shape and/or dimensions in response to an activation signal, which can be an electrical, magnetic, thermal or a like field depending on the different types of active materials. Preferred active materials include but are not limited to the class of shape memory materials, and combinations thereof. Shape memory materials, a class of active materials, also sometimes referred to as smart materials, refer to materials or compositions that have the ability to remember their original shape, which can subsequently be recalled by applying an external stimulus (i.e., an activation signal). As such, deformation of the shape memory material from the original shape can be a temporary condition.